


even in an internet quiz we are like soulmates or something.

by heroinchic



Category: Trainspotting (Movies)
Genre: M/M, and im tired of always read of sean connery on this fics, because I love her, but enough is enough, but they are YOUNG AND WILD AND FREE etc, english it aint my first language but im trying, i know that sickboy loves him, its set on this day and age, julia roberts its constantly mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24436507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heroinchic/pseuds/heroinchic
Summary: AU. Just because its set in today's world. But the guys are young like in the first movie.In wich Sickboy takes one of those fucking test online that help you to know if you are gay or not, and it drives him fucking insane, wich leads to various realizations, a very delighted Renton and to a lot of truths to be told.
Relationships: Mark "Rent Boy" Renton/Simon "Sick Boy" Williamson
Comments: 12
Kudos: 34





	even in an internet quiz we are like soulmates or something.

Mark was watching TV when Simon got into the flat, dropping his coat on the table and sitting next to him quickly on the couch. Didn’t even give him the chance to change the channel, he was watching Pretty Woman and was PRETTY sure that Simon was going to pick on him about it for fucking months.

-Hey- Mark said, trying to clean the air. No answer. He glanced at Sickboy a few times, but the guy was apparently extremely interested in the movie. Biting his nails too. He was nervous, maybe thinking in a good commentary about how Mark was watching a Julia Roberts movie. But Simon was quick with his nasty comments and now he was awfully quiet.

The movie was in the part when Vivian -Julia Roberts- and the old guy -Richard Gere- are driving through L.A.

Mark tapped his leg onto the floor anxiously.

-Stop that- said Simon suddenly- You don’t have to be ashamed, it’s a good movie.

Mark rolled his eyes, Sickboy had sounded serious and sincere, not sarcastic and that was new, but Mark knew him too well to know that it may just be a prelude to a joke.

-I’m not ashamed.

-You are, you think I am too masculine to enjoy this movie, you don’t think that of yourself, of course you have never been masculine, not totally at least. Me? I am fucking masculine, right? But, what’s the fucking deal with that hu? I don’t understand if I’m masculine I’m not allowed to enjoy a really good movie?

Renton watched him with a frown, while saying all that Sickboy hadn’t stop biting his nails and was now looking for a cigarette, didn’t even looked at Mark when he throw the ‘’you have never been masculine’’ that didn’t bother him tough. He knew himself, at least he knew that part of himself and it was quiet in harmony with it, except when Begbie happened to be around.

-Oh, that’s a good part-Simon said.

Julia Roberts was in a bench waiting for the bus while Richard Gere debated if he should hire her for the night or no.

-Simon?

-Shoooosh, I said that that’s a good part Rents. And where are my fucking cigarettes?

Renton got up and went to reach Sickboy’s coat. They were in one of the many interior pockets, between condoms and train tickets.

-Here fucker-Mark throw them at him and went to sit, giving him a lighter too.

-Thanks. He hired her for the night- said Sick, pointing to the screen.

-I can see that.

-He is going to shagg her.

-That’s why he hires her I guess.

-Yeah.

-Yup.

The movie passed in silence for half an hour.

-She looked beautiful in that blonde wig- Mark said.

-You fancy blondes, right? - Sick asked, no, it sounded more like a statement. Renton just shrugged.

-Guess so.

-I like her red hair the most- said Simon, passing the cigarette to Mark.

Both nodded at the same time. The atmosphere was tense for no apparent reason, except that Simon kept looking nervous.

-I want a beer- Mark made the move to get up off the couch but Simon stopped him.

-No, I have seen the movie before, you haven’t, right? And we can’t pause it because it’s the fucking telly so I would go for the beers okay? - with no answer from his friend he left the flat immediately.

That was just the beginning of a weird night. Simon being all nervous and helpful was fucking weird.

He came back ten minutes later.

-Quick enough- said Simon

-That’s what she said- Mark answered without taking his eyes off the tv. That got a smile out of Sickboy.

They started to drink and continued to watch, in the scene when Julia Roberts is humiliated in one of the stores Simon said something like ‘’that was one of the saddest scenes in story’’

Renton laughed and laughed.

-Sicks have u seen a movie about the fucking holocaust or some shit like that?

-Yeah, they are sad on purpose, people die and shit, this is not. This is fucking real life and it happens every day in today’s world.

-Alright Sicks because you get humiliated in Prada stores very often.

-I do not, because I steal from them. And the next time I do it I am going to scream ‘’THIS IS FOR JULIA ROBERTS IN PRETTY WOMAN’’ before I make the run.

Renton kept laughing, now Simon was laughing too. Even though Mark knew that Si was dead serious about doing that. That’s what made it even more funny. More Sickboy.

Simon rolled a joint and they were way more relaxed now, they have been off the skag for a few months, just beer, the casual speed in clubs, weed and cigarettes.

Simon had an arm around Mark’s shoulders during the last twenty minutes of the movie. They kept smoking the joint and sipping the beer, so they brushed it off. No big deal. They were used to these kinds of things when they were off the skag and on some other thing, it made Mark needy and Simon extra needy.

The movie ended.

They turned off the tv and Sickboy put on some music. Start biting his nails again, Mark was rolling another joint.

-What’s the matter with ya? - he asked finally

 _-‘’So, what happens after he climbs up and rescues her?’_ ’ - Simon asked out of the blue, quoting the last lines of the movie.

-What?

-We just saw the scene Mark, you had to say your part!

-Why do I have to be Vivian?

-Because I want you to! Now, ‘’ _so what happens after he climbs up and rescues her_?’’- Simon insisted.

Mark smiled. Simon loved that smile, that kind of a crazy, childish, warm smile.

 _\- ‘’He rescues him right back’_ ’- Renton finished the line.

-A little out of genre yeah, its ‘’she’’ but yeah. He rescues him right back, Rents. Right back.

Renton smiled again, a little weirded out, but they were drunk and high and nothing mattered too much anyway. Simon was pacing along the flat singing Pretty Woman, while Mark watched him from his bed, smoking the joint.

-Ya want some more? - he stretched his arm holding the joint when Simon was close to bed, he took it and smoked a long drag- You didn’t answer my question.

-Uh? -said Simon, passing it again.

-I asked ya, ‘’what’s the matter with ya’’, ya are all nervous, its kinda freaking me out.

-Its just this weed I guess.

-C’mon Si, u can lie better than that, this shit is barely doing anything. Ya been acting like this since u came back from Spud’s. What happened?

Simon looked at him and sighed.

-Its nothing, its just this stupid test Ali and Spud were answering when I got there, and they made me answered it too.

Renton frowned; Simon was all bothered for a fucking test? What kind of test?

-A paternity test or something? You found out you are the parent of half the children in Leith?

-Shut up fucking cunt, this is serious.

Simon gave him the finger and went to lay in the bed next to him, Mark laid on his side to have a better view of Simon, his eyes were closed, and he was massaging his head slowly.

-Tell me- Mark pushed Simon’s arm- C’mon tell me.

-No.

-Tell me, you know I don’t judge.

-You judge all the time Mark.

-No if it’s you.

That was true.

Simon opened his eyes and sighed, looked at Mark very intensely.

-Okay get your laptop out.

That was weird, but Mark didn’t protest.

He had a new tab opened and the internet they stole from their neighbors seem to be working simply fine.

-Now what?

-Now- Simon got up of bed in a jump of excitement and started to gesticulate with his hands exaggeratedly. It was typical of him. Renton waited; this was probably one of this life theories or something. -Now a little bit of context Rents. I get into Ali’s house, Spud’s there, and they were talking about this test, and how sure you can be of its results. How, an online test, can determinate a huge factor in your persona.

-Oh, fuck no, don’t tell that you are worry for some fucking online quiz. Is it Buzzfeed? That means fuck all Si! The other day Diane send me a link to determinate which Lana del Rey song I am.

-And which song are ya?

-How to disappear

-A particularly good one, suits your sadness.

-Yeah, I guess. Wich sadness tho- Look Si, the point is that this is completely a fucking algorithm playing with ya, that’s all.

-No, not this time, that was part of the discussion they were having okay. For a while I just sat there listening, and suddenly Ali said ‘’they make very specific questions, the kind of questions that would make Sickboy nervous’’ and fucking Spud was like ‘’aye, it would definitely provoke that you ask yourself some things in retrospect’’

-Spud said that. -Mark scoffed

-Yeah, he used those fucking smart words. I almost felt for a moment that I was talking with you cunt!

Renton laughed, seeing Sicks being all fucking exalted over an online quiz was amazing. The man never got nervous with anything and here he was, giving Mark a look that tried to seem furious but only looked adorable and kind of pathetic.

-So, you took the test?

-Yeah, got nothing to be afraid you know? I thought the same, its just a fucking algorithm designed by some web cunt, I couldn’t be less bothered by that. But the questions, Ali was right, they were very personal.

Mark was intrigued now. What the fuck was this test about?

-So, what where the results?

Simon took long to answer, lighted another cigarette, opened another beer.

-Sicks the fucking wi-fi has its good moments but its going to go off in any minute.

-Yeah, yeah, I know.

-Well just tell me then.

Instead of telling him Simon grabbed the laptop very carefully not moving it too far away from the spot where it catches the wi-fi the best. Wrote the URL and while the page opened, he stared at Mark who was really enjoying all this, the fucking arrogant cunt.

The page was completely charged. He passed the laptop to Mark with a sarcastic reverence and turned away, looking at the wall and taking a long drink from his beer.

Seconds of silence, a low ‘’oh’’ coming from Mark’s side.

-I know- Simon said.

-I’ll do it- Renton cracked his knuckles like he was going to hack the fucking matrix or something.

-Yeah, after I took it it’s just fair enough-said Simon with a slightly offended tone.

-Jesus Sicks, its not a big deal-but Mark voice had sounded a little bit off.

Simon went to lay again besides Mark, lighting up the joint again.

-Alright then, do it.

-Fine.

They both looked at the screen, reading with attention the following:

**_Sexual orientation test:_ **

_The Erotic Response and Orientation Scale was developed by psychologist Michael Storms to expose problems with the Kinsey Scale Test, which many considered to be too binary in their approach to sexual orientation. The proof is praised for his contributions, which include a more complex and less linear understanding of non-binary orientations, as well as an appreciation of the fact that some people are asexual._

**_What is your sexual orientation? For each of the following questions, indicate ‘’yes’’ or ‘’no’’_ **

A weird silence fell over them, but Mark just took a long drag of the joint and clicked on **‘’Start Test’’**

Simon looked at the screen very attentive.

-This isn’t like private or something? -said Mark.

-No with me.

-How would you have felt if Ali and Spud were reading your answers?

-They were- he said and start biting his nails again.

-Simon stop with your fucking nails, you going to have horrible hands- Mark passed him the joint so he would have something to do.

Maybe the results Sickboy have got weren’t as ‘’masculine’’ as expected, considering that he used to shagg Ali and she was right there when he answered all, he could have lied too, to save some face, but apparently he was very intrigued.

Mark continued.

The two first questions were fast. _‘’How do u identify? Female or Male or Nonbinary’’_

Male.

And _‘’have u ever fantasized in the last few weeks about having sex with a woman?’’_

-Fuck yes-Mark said out loud, there was no shame in saying that he was completely horny.

The third question was when he understood about how ‘’they were too personal’’ or maybe they just _felt_ personal because _Simon_ was beside him.

_‘’In the past two weeks, I've ..._

_I had a fantasy of being in a long-term romantic relationship with a man’’_

**Yes**

**No**

Mark felt Simon gaze over him, very fucking intense, his fingers tapping anxiously the can of beer he was holding in his left hand.

He selected ‘ **’Yes** ’’.

Simon lighted another cigarette, wasn’t looking at him anymore, he was looking at the screen.

Next question.

_‘’In the past two weeks, I've ..._

_I have been sexually aroused by a man.’’_

**Yes**

**No**

Mark thought of all the times Simon walked around the flat with a towel around his waist, or when he didn’t even bother in using a towel and was just naked all the fuckin time. It was summer, didn’t matter, not a big deal, but what was a big deal was when he started to get erections even if Simon wasn’t naked, when they were just too close, when Simon was just shirtless and the muscle in his back looked so good, it remind him when they were teenagers and they wanked together in his childhood bedroom, and it suddenly hit Mark that when he was about to cum he focused in the look on Simons face when he was close to finish, how his eyes get darker, how his mouth hanged open and low groins came out of-

-So…. yes, imma rite? - Simon said. And clicked ‘’yes’’ for Mark, who was now fucking blushing. Simon didn’t seem to matter, maybe the fucker had invented all the Ali and Spud story to get Mark this embarrassed. Yeah, that sounded more like the Sickboy he knew.

-I know what you are thinking. And no. You can ask them. Click the next one.

Mark swallowed loudly, fucking Simon and his mind reading ability.

Next question.

‘’In the past two weeks, I've ...

I have felt like having sex with a man in real life.’’

**Yes**

**No**

Renton thought again about Simon sleeping in his bed every night. They sold Simons bed to pay for some skag back then. Now they had the money to buy another one but they got used to sleep and wake up next to each other, usually legs interwined, not a big deal. But when Mark was in the shower and couldn’t get a proper erection for once he would think about Sickboy naked beside him in bed, how easily would be start to kissing his earlobe and then his neck until Sickboy begged for more and-

-So..

-Yes, okay, fucking yes Simon. Its whatever. It’s a fucking quiz.

-You are acting like me when I took it. Thought you were going to be so much cool about it.

-I would if I wouldn’t had you breathing into my fucking ear Sicks.

-Why does that bother you? Or… it turns you on? - he said with a big grin in his face. Of fucking course. So, fucking typical. But Mark wouldn’t let him win this one, he would lie in the next answers.

Next question:

_‘’In the last few weeks, I’ve…_

_Felt attracted to a woman’’_

**Yes**

**No**

Yes. Pressed Mark.

-What fucking woman Rents?

-Julia Roberts, we just saw her, shut the fuck up.

The next two questions were like the first ones, only changing the genre to woman.

Mark answered ‘’yes’’ to the sexual ones and ‘’no’’ to the one that asked if he fantasized about a long-term relationship with a woman.

-Yeah me neither-Simon said, voice too drunk now.

-Shut up.

Next question:

_‘’In the past two weeks, I've ..._

_I wanted to touch a man intimately and / or be naked in the company of a man’’_

**Yes**

**No**

Mark quickly pressed ‘’no’’.

-That’s impossible, that’s nonsense, we live together, we sleep together, we are all the fookin time together.

-So? I don’t want to touch intimately.

-Of course, you do. Why are you lying?

-I’m not lying, why are you so upset? You do want me to touch intimately? We already sleep half naked Sick, it’s not a bi-

-A big deal. I know, its whatever, I was just fucking with you. I don’t fucking care.

Mark looked at him incredulously but didn’t say anything. Sickboy knew he had lied; he was really upset. Maybe he would tell the true, it didn’t matter what the test said, it was just a fucking test. He repeated that to himself the rest of the questions.

Similar ones, with but woman. Mark doubted before clicking ‘’yes’’ on them. He fancied women, but the answers about men came out much quickly and clear. Simon didn’t make any comments on that.

_‘’In the past two weeks, I've ..._

_I have fantasized about non-sexual caresses and / or closeness to a man’’_

**Yes**

**No**

Simon passed another beer to Mark, his hand brushing for a moment, that made the answer clear, cus the bare touch gave him so much memories. The hugs, the watching movies with Sickboy arm around him, when Mark help him to bleach his hair and wash it off in the sink, getting lost in the softness of the water against Simons head who always closed his eyes and seemed so relaxed while Renton made sure that all the bleach was completely off. Domestic bliss.

-Yes-he said out loud without looking at his friend. Simon didn’t look at him either, he just watched the screen.

Only one more question. They were really drunk now, Mark took a long sip from his beer and clicked on **Next Question.**

_‘’In the past two weeks, I've ..._

_I have fantasized about non-sexual caresses and / or closeness to a woman’’_

**Yes**

**No**

Mark pressed ‘’YES’’.

-Julia Roberts- Simon declared.

-And Diane- Mark said.

-Fucking disgusting- Simon said loudly.

-What? She’s very pretty.

-Yes and very young and sends you quizzes to know which Lana del Rey song you are. That’s fucking romantic, he sees you as her best girlfriend.

-Oh fuck off Si, just for once be quiet… Now we may found out the truth- he said with a dramatic tone on the last sentence.

**_Know your results!_ **

He clicked.

Your sexual orientation is 91.3% homosexual, and 67.3% heterosexual, which places you in the bisexual quadrant.

-Shocker- Simon said.

Mark looked at the graphic that the page proportioned. A tiny little dot inside a square full of little squares, there it was, his desires were a dot in an online quiz. In real life, his desires were laying next to him, smoking.

-Shut up, this is actually…. interesting, is very nice? I mean -he seated in bed, much relaxed now, that or he was just too drunk- I have always think that no one is like, totally straight you know, there’s always some kind of…. fissure? I don’t know how to describe It, but no one is 100% straight. I mean, how could we? On this day and age?

-Oh, you going to start to throw some sociology shit at me…. - Simon massaged his temples

Renton laughed and pushed him playfully.

-No, you fucking cunt, its just facts. I mean, what did Ally got?

-Uhm, like a 95% heterosexual 55% homosexual, I think.

-You see? And you both used to shagg.

-Yeah but like…

-And Spud? What he got?

Simon scoffed.

-Spud is a fucking character, it said like 83% or something asexual and 17% heterosexual.

-Really?

-Really.

-But he fucks Gayle.

-Well yeah, apparently that’s his 17% acting out.

Simon was looking at him, Mark kept looking at the laptop until it shut it off and sighed.

-What was that sigh for?

-Is a ‘’I’m drunk, high and tired, sigh’’ Simon.

-Is a ‘’I found out some shit about me that I didn’t knew’’ sigh, Rentboy.

Mark rolled his eyes and got up from bed, started to walk to the bathroom when suddenly it hit him.

-Wait, what were your results?

Simon didn’t answer.

-Simon, what did you get?

Nothing.

-You fucking coward cunt, I let you watch my fuckin quiz and now you wont even tell me what you got?

Nothing.

-Fuck you.

Mark got into the bathroom and slammed the door behind him. Decided that it was a good time to take a shower.

Was in the middle of washing the soap off when Simon entered the bathroom, this was nothing new.

-What do you want?

-If I tell you, you wont start sleeping on the couch, right?

-No, I told you mine Simon, are you going to move apartments now or what?

-Of course not!

-Then your question is kind of dumb.

-Its not, you have always, always been so cool about this kind of stuff. I’m not. Its new to me, that’s all.

The shower didn’t got any curtains, so he was staring at Mark completely naked, Mark tried to keep his cool, trying to get his fucking dick down.

-I’m sorry then, its not dumb. I understand. And you can tell me Sicks, you still are the fucking Casanova of Leith to me.

Simon smiled, Mark closed the shower and started to dry himself.

Simon looked away for a moment.

-I got like, very similar to you 91.9% homosexual 69.8% heterosexual. I made Ali and Spud swear they would never say anything to Begbie, if he fucking founds out I’m dead, we are dead-he pointed to Renton.

-He fucking suspects already u know, like, we live together, we live alone and I barely get any birds since we met so I don’t know, fuck Begbie and what he thinks, I would never tell him, I’m pretty sure Ali and Spud neither would. And hey, even in fucking website tests we are like soulmates or something.

Simon smiled with relief. An honest smile.

Mark got out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist, he went to lay in the couch and turned on the telly again.

Simon followed him, suddenly laying his head in Marks lap.

Mark prayed, to any fucking god that may be listening that he won’t get an erection, after that last moment of vulnerability the old Sickboy was back and was up for some pretty sick games.

-But what if I ended up marrying a man? -he asked Renton

-Sean Connery? Way too old for you and your sexual appetite Simon-he answered, trying to keep his cool but his voice sounded kinda off, and that got Simon even more excited.

-I know. That breaks my heart. But you’re not old, and for what sexual appetite refers, if you are off the skag you are like a fucking hungry demon Rentboy- a big grin crossed his face, looking up to Renton who didn’t looked at him, he kept pretending that whatever was on the telly was more entertaining.

-I’m not playing this game with you Simon.

Simon sit down quickly.

-They are not games Mark, just think, what if? And look at me while I am talking.

Mark finally looked at him, annoyed. Was everything just a fucking play to Simon?

-I don’t fucking know okay? Maybe it would be a secret-fast weeding. Maybe we would have to cut out Begbie off our lives forever.

-That’s harsh Rentboy, he’s a mate.

-A homophobic mate. So, not a mate at all.

-Yeah, I agree, as your husband I would have to agree in some of your ideas. Is important for the development of a good marriage.

Renton laughed, even if he didn’t want to.

-You are talking like Diane, all smart and technique.

-As a husband you shouldn’t compare me to your exes, Mark. That’s just incredibly rude.

Mark laughed again, he wasn’t feeling as awkward as before, curious enough that was making that Simon enjoyed more of the situation.

Renton got up to put on some trousers and an old xl t-shirt from Sickboy.

He sat down on the couch again, this time way closer to his friend and lighted a cigarette.

-You are forgetting a particularly important step.

-I never forget anything.

-Admitting that you are wrong is going to be very important for this relationship Simon.

Sickboy blushed. He fucking blushed. If he wanted to play this game then Mark would play it just fine.

Simon took the cigarette from Marks fingers.

-So, what’s that step?

-Before being your husband, I got to be your boyfriend, and you got to ask. Its nothing you assume just like that.

Simon raised his eyebrows.

-We live together, we sleep together, we watch american romcoms together, you wear my old t-shirts as pajamas, you bleach my hair! That step is complete!

-How the fuck does that makes a relationship happen? We are best friends! That’s what best friends do!

-We share needles Mark. We are more than friends.

Renton smiled fondly but shaked his head. Simon looked so serious now. It was funny but not so much anymore.

-Yeah in the junkie life we are more than friends but we are off of it now, we got to start over.

-I’m in- Simon said.

-You are lying.

-I’m not.

-You gonna go and shag some bird tomorrow first thing in the morning and let me here heartbroken, watching Notting Hill.

-So, you get jealous.

-What?

-You get jealous when I give women the attention that I give to you.

-You never give me the same attention, you fuck them, then leave them goodbye notes in Italian or some shit.

-So I give you so much more attention to you then, ragazzo mio, sole mio, tutto mio.

-Now tell me what the fuck does that mean?

-No. I want to sleep. Come to bed.

Renton looked at him annoyed, all this fucking teasing for nothing, he wasn’t expecting a love declaration but fuck he wasn’t expecting that things were back to ‘’whatever’’ so soon and he hated himself when he got up from the couch and went to lay besides Simon.

-Big spoon or small spoon? -Sickboy asked suddenly when they were lying in bed.

-What?

-You need to get your ears checked baby, I said ‘’BIG SPOON OR SMALL SPOON’’-he actually screamed the last part. Mark hit him in the stomach with his arm and that started a fight between the two boys in the small bed. Simon was much stronger, so he pinned down Mark easily, they were laughing, they were feeling like when they were kids.

Sickboy was looking down at Renton, barely illuminated by the streetlights that came thru the window, big eyelashes, pupils dilated, plump lips.

Renton wasn’t resisting anymore, he smiled at him ‘’the chaotic smile’’ Sickboy told him once they were trying to steal a telly ‘’just throw them your chaotic smile Rentboy, that would distract them while Spud and I get into the house’’

In that moment, looking at Sickboy’s eyes and lips, Mark’s mind was a constant _‘’You know you want to, do it, kiss me, kiss me, kiss me, kiss me, do it, do anything you want with me, do it, do it, do it’_ ’ all that in the space of milli seconds.

Simon, with his apparently mind-reading ability. Finally, did it.

It wasn’t slow at first, on the contrary, it started fast, not caressing, not touching, just kissing. Then, they both seem to react and act on what they really wanted, Mark hands holding Simon’s face and Simon caressing Mark’s cheek slowly going down to touching his neck and chest.

The kiss went fast and harder after a minute, hands everywhere, Renton noticing how Sickboy sighed every time he grabbed his hair in a fist. They looked like teenagers, making out without repair.

When Marks hand went down to Simons boxers, he carefully took it away.

-Not now.

That’s all he said.

-Okay -Mark filled his face with kisses. Slowing down their breaths and controlling his erections.

After a few more kisses, Simon laid down next to Mark.

-So, big spoon or small spoon?

-What does it matter? - Mark laughed.

-Boyfriends do that- he simply answered.

Mark kissed him again. Slowly this time.

-Small -he said, as he turned his back from Simon.

-No, it’s quite big- Sickboy said. And Mark felt it, Simon's erection against his back.

-Yeah… I-I can tell- he could almost feel Simon’s cocky smile too- I have seen it before too, remember?

-See how we are practically married?

-First date, then we see.

-Those articles that Diane sends you really fuck up your head.

-Shooosh, I want to make things right. Goodnight.

Simon left a small kiss in the back of Mark’s neck.

-My boy, my sun, my everything-he whispered when he thought Mark was asleep. That was what he had said in Italian.

After a few moments. Mark reached for his hand, that was resting around his waist.

-That’s so fucking cheesy, I like it.

Simon smiled and thought ‘’thanks Ali and Spud for that fucking quiz’’.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is the first time i write a fanfiction therefore my first time posting here, let me know if you liked it, if you hated and why. Also if you would like to see more of this and if u dont i would still post some more because quarantine has made me lose my sanity and this two junkies have helped me to keep me sane. Thank you! Have a lovely day :)


End file.
